A New Order
by LindsilooWho
Summary: In the years that follow the battle on Crait, both Rey and Kylo Ren are now experiencing changes within themselves and their Force Bond that may help to define the future of the galaxy. Please, enjoy!
1. Prelude

It had been building; this feeling inside him. It was unfamiliar and fragile and yet, because it was unlike anything else he had ever felt, it was powerful. He didn't know what to call it, even as he looked in to the solid clear eyes that first ignited the spark within him.

"You don't have to do this."

Kylo stood firmly to the spot, silently clutching to the familiar Darkness within.

"I feel the conflict in you. It's tearing you apart."

He had heard her speak so often in his dreams and through their Bond that it had become soothing to him. Kylo's resolve was breaking and his breaths came in short, quick succession.

"Ben." She breathed.

Startled, he looked at her as she turned towards him, her eyes bearing in to his.

"When we touched hands, I saw your future. Just the shape of it but solid and clear. You will not bow before Snoke. You'll turn."

She was close to him now and the Force rippled between them. For the first time in over a decade, Kylo felt vulnerable and his hands began to shake as the spark within him grew. Her eyes softened as she spoke and Kylo could feel her warm breath on his lips.

"I'll help you. I saw it."

Suddenly, the Dark Side pooled around him.

"I saw something too," He spoke softly, feeling the Darkness snake back into his heart, "because of what I saw, I know, when the moment comes you will be the one to turn. You'll stand with me."

Kylo felt a surge of power and pushed forward, knowing the words he was about to speak would solidify the scavenger's place at his side.

"Rey. I know who your parents are."

The young woman backed away slowly as the lift doors opened and blood-red walls rose up to meet them. Supreme Leader Snoke sat in a throne at the far end of the room, emanating the Dark Side in heavy, suffocating waves.

 _I've done it_ , he thought to himself. _I've delivered the scavenger to Lord Snoke_.

However, the pride that he expected to feel at his accomplishment did not come. He watched as the Supreme Leader toyed with the young Jedi, a demented smile stretching across his scarred face, and Kylo felt anger rising within him. Anger like he had never felt before. He had been tortured, beaten, and mentally broken by this creature to the point of unwavering loyalty and never once felt such hatred.

A guttural scream ripped through the air and jarred him from his thoughts. Rey was kneeling before him with her arms bound behind her back. Her eyes were wide, almost pleading with him as he picked up his cross-hilt lightsaber.

"I know what to do." He said with resolve, never taking his eyes off the woman in front of him.

"Ben."

* * *

The carnage around them was impressive as guards lay strewn across the great room, each one missing limbs and smoking lightly. The hum of their lightsabers echoed in their shared Bond as they stared at one another, breathing heavily. Kylo could feel the Light in him growing ever stronger with each passing second and that indescribable, unfamiliar feeling bloomed in his chest once again.

Rey was the first to sheathe her saber, the pale blue blade powering down in her worn hands. Kylo watched her closely and took a tentative step towards her. Her response was immediate. She charged him, a cry escaping her lips and tears streaming down her cheeks. Kylo dropped his saber and enveloped her in his arms, relief washing over him. He held her, this woman who had somehow touched him more deeply than any other creature he had encountered.

Rey broke away just enough to look up at him.

"Why can I still feel your emotions? Our Bond… shouldn't it have ended with Snoke's influence?"

The Knight shook his head and felt himself trembling, "I don't know. I can't explain it either."

The Jedi seemed to come to her senses and she began to back away from him, fear etched onto her angelic face.

"Wait." The word sounded more desperate than he had intended. He cleared his throat and began removing his thick, black gloves. Rey watched him intently as he reached out to her.

"Please. Don't be afraid." He whispered. Kylo watched as Rey moved towards him again, hesitantly wrapping her tiny hands around his. The Bond reared to life more vibrantly than it ever had before. He could feel her affinity for the Light as deeply as he did his own towards the Dark, the adrenaline still pushing violently through her veins, her heart somehow beating in sync with his. He looked in her eyes and saw the wanting there; the pull that he, himself, had been feeling since their first encounter on the Starkiller Base.

He kissed her. Tasting her lips and breathing in her scent. He knew through the Bond that she wanted it too and this was confirmed by the way she gasped and immediately tangled her fingers through his hair. Something swelled within him. It was that emotion that he could not name. The one that was always just out of reach. His mind raced with the intoxicating being that was Rey, reading her mind, feeling her body lean into his, her need to have his hands on her, and then, suddenly, he heard Rey's melodic voice in his mind to give that emotion a name.

 _Hope._

Heat pooled behind his eyes and he could feel the tears spilling onto his broken cheeks, mixing with blood and ash before they fell onto the face of the woman in his arms.

An ear-shattering crack split the air between them and the two Force users were thrown apart to opposite sides of the massive room.

Kylo was quick to recover as the Starship began to break apart around them.

"Rey!" His voice was hoarse and filled with fear.

Sparks rained down in sheets, dancing around the Jedi as she rolled to her side with a screamed.

Pain. Indescribable pain. Her ribcage had been shattered and her breaths were shallow and labored. The dark Knight willed the Force around him as he limped to her side, ignoring whatever injuries he, himself, had sustained.

"Rey. C'mon, we have got to leave now. The ship is breaking apart. Contact that walking carpet and tell him to meet us at hangar bay 83 with the engines running and the ramp down."

She did as she was told as Kylo used the Force to bring her to her feet.

"Can you walk?" She nodded weakly and cried out as he placed her arm gingerly around his neck.

"Hang in there. It's not far from here." He noticed through the Bond that she could barely concentrate enough to place one foot in front of the other, let alone deflect any possible blaster fire. The two sabers flew into the Knight's outstretched hand at his command and they quickly made their way to the door that Kylo knew would lead to Snoke's personal shuttle bay.

As the door came into view, so did the sliced body of the former Supreme Leader. Kylo froze, staring unblinkingly as dark thoughts shrouded his mind. Rey's face turned to meet his with a questioning look.

"What are you doing?" she managed through gritted teeth. "He's dead, Ben, let's go."

Kylo barely noticed as she attempted to take another step forward. He could not move.

"Rey. Do you know what this means?"

He could feel the Force within her trying to surge forth and help her think clearly but she was too broken to draw on its strength. Darkness was filling him with thoughts of greed and power. Ultimate power.

"Snoke is dead. I killed him, which means that I can replace him as Supreme Leader and have you at my side. We can bend the galaxy to our will and make it anything that we want." Panic was dripping off the Jedi in rivulets and Kylo could vaguely feel her trying to push her influence back into his heart.

"No. Ben… Ben this isn't right. You must come with me. We will find Luke and he-"

"LUKE. He never cared for me and he doesn't care for you either." He spat, letting the Dark consume him again. This was who he was, who Luke had made him. "Talk about hubris, the man only cared to be known for reviving the Jedi Order and allowing the Light to thrive amongst the stars. He knew that my mother feared me even as a child, so he took me in and tried to smother it."

"Your mother loves you, and she wants you home!" She screamed, and the dark Knight dropped her to the floor with a growl.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY MOTHER AND WHAT SHE WANTS!" Rey was thrown back against the wall with a thud as the Force came down hard on her. The Knight felt the blood drain from his face as he realized what he had done. Just then, the room sprang to life with blaster fire. General Hux had entered with at least 30 Stormtroopers flanking him. The ginger haired man began shouting orders and commanding the troopers forward at a brisk pace.

The door behind Rey had been pried opened to reveal an angry Wookie with his bowcastor at the ready. There was a loud, bellowing cry as Chewie looked down at the Jedi crumpled next to the door frame and a beam of plasma hit Kylo squarely in the right shoulder and sent him soaring backwards. Rey's horrified eyes were the last thing he saw before the shadows took him.


	2. Chapter 1

The chronometer's incessant ticking had been keeping her up for hours and, by now, she could already see the light peeking in through her tiny window. She lay awake in her bed, entangling her fingers amongst the sheets, breathing deeply, and thinking of things long since passed.

It had been three years since the battle on Crait. Three years since Rey last felt the inexplicable Bond that connected her and Kylo Ren across the galaxy. Occasionally, she could vaguely tell when his emotions were running high or when he was furious, but there was no contact. It was strange to her, still, that she found herself longing to hear his voice and share his mind. The intimacy of it was still foreign as she had known so little attention as a child on Jakku. Though she couldn't recall their faces, she now knew that her parents cared far more about drinking and gambling money than they did their own daughter. When the dark Knight first revealed this to her, she pushed back against it, willing it to not be true. She knew, however, deep down, that it was. She was nothing. She came from nothing. Yet, here she was, on a secret Resistance base hidden within the mountainous peaks of a planet completely opposite the one she thought she would never leave.

So many people were gone now and her significance within the Resistance had magnified ten-fold since her first rescue mission. This morning, she, Finn, and Poe had the difficult and heartbreaking task of coordinating the funeral details for the heart and sole of the Resistance; General Leia Organa.

Rey heaved a shuddering sigh and abandoned any hope of sleep. Truthfully, she hadn't slept well since the news of Leia's passing made it back to base. Everyone was in shock and dealt with the loss in their own way. Finn had almost immediately excused himself to be with Rose, who had spent her life serving the cause in any way she could. The two were already inseparable, but now, no one joked or poked fun in a lively manner when they were seen together. Poe had stood in silence for a moment as his eyes, unblinking, fell red and wet with tears. Suddenly, he lashed out and threw his blaster and tool case at the nearest X-wing, screaming in an anguished fit of rage. BB-8 had retrieved a small piece of the ship and brought it back to his master's side, nudging him and trilling out a sad set of mechanical beeps. Poe heaved a sigh, as if to compose himself, and disappeared amongst the battered ships where he remained. Rey did her best to quell the sorrow and unrest that swept over their small group of rebels as her friends tended to their own emotional wounds. In that instant, she had become the last beacon of hope for the Resistance.

Daylight was pouring into her window now as Rey dragged her feet out from beneath the warmth of her covers and got dressed. She felt hollow and cold, as if someone had painfully removed her will to keep moving and left her soul lying open and raw.

" _Keep it together, Rey. Everyone is looking to you for strength."_

A set of old, worn out books sat on the edge on a chair near the bed. Since Luke was gone and Leia was untrained in the Force, Rey was left without a teacher to guide her along the path to the Light. Rey had scoured their pages hundreds of times to glean as much information on the Jedi as possible. Desperate for answers, she picked up the closest book and opened to the first page. The Jedi Code was there, laid out in front of her in a clear and refined form of handwriting.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._

 _There is no death, there is the Force._

Emotion. Ignorance. Passion. Chaos. Death. All these things made up her entire world within the Resistance. Death seemed to find them at every turn and was usually surrounded by chaos. Passion was what Leia would try to instill in the hearts and minds of those about to face uncertain odds. Try as she might, ignorance plagued her as there was so much that the ancient Jedi texts could not teach her. And, emotions were her glue. Her entire existence now revolved around emotion. Truthfully, it was how she summoned the Force to her will. It was also how she managed to connect with Kylo Ren. She felt her heart ache for the Bond they shared and the humming of the Force between them like a blazing lightsaber. Something stirred far, far off in her mind and Rey began to tremble as Poe and Finn came to greet her solemnly.

"Okay, the three of us are going to give General Leia the sendoff of the centur- "Poe broke off as Finn back-handed him in the stomach with a nod towards the young Jedi.

Rey had gone as still as stone and was barely breathing. A glazed look fell upon her eyes.

"What news of the Resistance, have you, Hux?" His deep base thrummed in her mind, sending a tingle down her spine.

"Supreme Leader Ren, we have confirmation that a small squadron of Tie-fighters managed to take out a transport ship carrying supplies for the Resistance. "

There was a pause in which Kylo gripped the hilt of his lightsaber and turned to face the tightly strung man.

"I have told you on numerous occasions to only disturb me if there has been significant progress made towards locating their base, have I not?" Anger came off him in waves as he summoned the Dark side to drag Hux out of the room by the ankles.

"But sir! The significance lies within the death of those on board the transport!"

What little patience Kylo had was gone. The red-haired man was suddenly lifted by his crisp-collared shirt and dangled high in the air.

"Then get to the point, you mindless fool! I don't have time for your unintelligent word vomit!"

"My Lord- "Hux managed between gasps. "The dead- your mother- Leia Organa!"

Darkness swelled around the Knight as he shoved the pathetic man against the far wall. Silence fell upon the room.

"My mother is dead?" He breathed.

Hux nodded, unable to speak.

Kylo turned away, pure, unbridled emotion spilling forth. He ignited his lightsaber, the crackling red blade a stark contrast to the dim white lights around him. An inhuman, deafening cry was ripped from his chest just as Kylo fell to his knees.

Across the stars, Rey felt a shift deep within the Force before all went black.


	3. Chapter 2

The sound of shuffling feet and hurried whispers were the first thing that Rey became aware of as she climbed out from under the darkness that had shrouded her mind so suddenly.

"Rey!" She felt a slap against her cheek but could not yet open her eyes.

"C'mon, Beautiful." It was Poe Dameron. Charm like that was hard to come by in a galaxy as large as this one and he had it in spades.

"I'm fine." She managed, "and don't call me that." A frost pack shot across the room and into the young Jedi's hand with little effort.

Poe rolled his warm brown eyes as a smile teased at the corners of his mouth. "Yeah, you're about as 'fine' as an unarmed Selkath marooned on Tatooine in the middle of summer." He took the frost pack from her hand and placed it roughly against her forehead. "Will you let someone look after for you for a change, kid?"

Rey summoned the Force with one hand and pushed the pilot against the nearest medical droid, grabbing the frost pack out of his hand with the other as she walked passed him.

"Absolutely not, Dameron. Not when we have such an important task ahead of us."

The Resistance pilot was at her side within seconds, "Wait, wait, wait… you can't really think we're just going to ignore that little episode of yours, do you? You passed out. No, you full-on fainted, Rey. The girl who was mentally tortured by the biggest, baddest bastard in the known galaxy and you didn't even shed a tear. What could have possibly happened to shut that Jedi mind of yours down like that?"

Pausing for only a moment as they walked to their small strategy hall, "Not here. I don't want anyone to overhear what I'm about to tell you. Also, where is Finn?"

At that moment, the former Stormtrooper came dashing around a corner with a large glass of some sort of fruit juice in hand. "I got it, Poe! Now, let's see if we can wake her up enough to –, "he broke off when he realized the second person standing in the hallway was, in fact, Rey. A look of confused frustration washed over Finn's face. "I thought you said that she was going to need a mixture of fruit juices and fire water to shock her system!"

The pilot and Jedi shared a look and Poe just shrugged. "I had to tell you something to get you out of the room, buddy. Rey hadn't even hit the floor yet and you were in full meltdown mode." He admitted with a laugh. "You were of absolutely no use to anyone in that state, my friend."

Poe's hand came down hard on Finn's shoulder in playful reassurance as Finn looked slightly self-conscious and took a sip of the drink he had made as if to quench the embarrassment.

"Okay, gentlemen, we've got work to do."

* * *

The strategy hall was dark and cramped as crate upon crate of miscellaneous Resistance paraphernalia lay stacked on top of each other throughout the room. It was that much more depressing to see so much of their cause shoved away to be forgotten as they were there to plan a farewell to the woman who started it all.

Rey took a deep, calming breath as she and her friends took their seats to begin their task.

"Ben Solo knows of his mother's death." She disclosed before anyone could say anything else.

Finn and Poe shared a look before Finn shrugged, "Well yeah, isn't that something that all you Force-sensitives can feel?"

The young Jedi shook her head impatiently, "Yes, but it's much more than that. In the last three standard years, I have barely felt Kylo's presence in my mind, let alone been able to share in an experience like this one. He felt deeply about this success by the hands of the First Order."

"No doubt some heinous bout of joy that both of his rebel parents are now dead."

"Or jealousy that he didn't get to kill her himself." Added Finn, glaring at his hands.

"No," she breathed. "He was angry. Incredibly angry. Furious, even. It was hard to tell whether he was angry that Leia had died or the fact that he didn't give the order to destroy the transport himself." The Force was thickening around her as she spoke, the slight pressure against her skin was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Either way, something shifted deep within the Force. I felt and understood that much." She shook herself mentally and continued. "Now, on to the unpleasant task at hand."

Suddenly, Poe leaned back in his chair and groaned loudly, running his fingers angrily through his hair. "I just realized something."

The two companions surveyed him apprehensively.

"We have nothing to bury. No body and no personal belongings that belonged to her. Leia had taken what little she did own on the journey with her. With Han we had his blaster, and Luke, his broken lightsaber but for Leia, we have nothing."

Silence filled the room as an overwhelming sense of grief and the suffocating responsibility of it all hit them at once.

Something quiet and calm spoke to Rey through the Force just then, enveloping her in its state of serenity and peace.

 _Keep it small. Keep it simple. The R2 unit will know what to do._

Uncertainty washed over her.

" _What are you?"_

 _Trust in the Force, Rey. Trust in it completely._

As suddenly as the feeling hit her, it was ripped away leaving her with a renewed feeling of emptiness. Without hesitation, Rey called for R2 over her commlink.

* * *

The small sea before them was cast in a bright orange and pink light from the setting sun and the thick forest behind them was quiet. The native creatures had gathered once word had been sent to the colony that a small band of the Resistance would be journeying there to celebrate the life of General Leia Organa. It was hard to believe that such a massive historical event had occurred here just decades before and, yet, the moon of Endor had stayed relatively quiet and untouched by tyrannical hands.

Rey knew little about this place outside of what she had learned from her friends within the Resistance, but it was clear that these Ewoks had been deeply touched by Leia and her kindness in the past. They knew that the rebels had their plans to commemorate her, but they insisted that they pay their respects in their own, ancient way as well.

As the sun continued to set behind them, Poe and Rey stood at the waters edge with R2 at their side and an impressive sight before them. Resistance members had donned their best and the entire Ewok colony had gathered in amongst and around them, each holding a tiny stack of twigs, twine, and leaves in their hands. There must have been at least two thousand that she could see and suspected that the lights speckled throughout the forest indicated more who didn't want to leave the security of the trees. Suddenly, Poe moved forward and cleared his throat while holding a microphone to his lips.

"We all know why we are here tonight on this beautiful moon, so I won't state the obvious. I do want to say something, though, and that's that this sucks. You know it and I know it. Saying goodbye to a friend is one thing but saying goodbye to the person who inspired you and sparked courage inside of you every time you spoke to her, to the person we all looked to for guidance and reassurance, the person who helped to gather our band of rebels at the very beginning… how does one do that?" Poe shook his head and wiped away tears that hadn't yet touched his cheeks. "This isn't meant to make you feel bad or to cry or to get angry or anything like that. Leia wouldn't want that. We are going to celebrate her tonight, just like we did Han and Luke a few years ago. R2 and Chewie are going to help us do that." He gestured ahead of him and the crowd parted as R2 came forward with Chewie as his escort. The droid emitted his sad song and the Wookie wiped away silent tears until they arrived at the edge of the sea. It was Rey's turn to speak. She tapped into her emotions to summon the Force and shut out all other distractions.

"General Leia was a beacon of hope for the Resistance and for all those who struggled to find the strength within themselves to fight back." Something tugged at the far reaches of her mind through the Force, but she pushed on.

"Personally, I often found myself seeking out her kind heart and no-nonsense approach to get me through my darkest moments and she would embrace me as if she had known me my entire life." Sadness overwhelmed her along with another emotion; jealousy. Panic-stricken, Rey realized she was no longer the only Force-sensitive on the beach. Somewhere, hidden within the thick branches and surrounded by darkness, was Ben Solo. Immediately, her defenses faltered, and she tried to reach out to him through their Bond.

Stay focused. This is not about you and me. He pushed back against her and she felt his end go quiet and still.

Rey gasped as tears spilled forth from her eyes, the full weight of Ben's emotions along with her own hitting her like a massive sandstorm.

"Though we have nothing of the General's to burn or bury," she choked, "R2 has something in mind to send her off properly." The young Jedi beckoned the droid to the front of the crowd and took her place next to Poe once again, her mind still on the dark Knight within the trees.

R2 made a noise as if to clear his mechanical throat and ignited his thrusters to hover just above their heads. He emitted a few beeps and buzzes before a very young and larger-than-life sized Leia appeared before them sheathed in a hazy blue light.

" _General Kenobi. Years ago, you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack, and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."_

The hologram went dark momentarily before the General, as they knew her, appeared in her younger self's place.

" _Are you recording now, R2?" The droid beeped in acknowledgment. "Alright, here goes."_

 _Leia straightened herself up and flattened her hair before she continued, "My brave Resistance members. If you're seeing this, that means I'm dead and you are now all looking for someone new to lead you in this continuing war against the First Order and against my son. If I'm right and things haven't changed much in the 'new members' department, then I must tell you this; it is time for you to find the leader in yourselves. Now, don't take that the wrong way, I'd always assumed Mr. Dameron would continue to lead us in battle and by managing the fleet. What I mean is that you must look within yourself for the strength and courage that I would try to instill in you every day. It's there in all of you, I know it." Even in the projection, you could see the glassiness in her eyes and hear the tremble in her voice._

" _I know most of you thought that I was stubborn enough to outlive the stars themselves, but sometimes, death can bring hope to those who need it most. This is a new age for you all and you are ready to burn down the tyranny that rains throughout our galaxy. Your day is coming soon and, I promise, my death won't be in vain." Leia paused and reached towards R2. The image crackled out and was instantly replaced with another image of Leia, this time her hair mussed, and she looked more tired than before.  
_

" _I have placed information vital to the survival of the Resistance in to this R2 unit. He will know what to do with it once this hologram has ended." She leaned forward and heaved a sigh._

" _My dear friends, I will never truly be gone. As long as you keep fighting for freedom and peace, as long as wherever you go, you ignite that spark of hope within the hearts of those you meet, I will never be gone, and one day, I will see you again. May the Force be with you, always."_

R2 abruptly spun in the air and spoke directly to 3-PO, who had been standing quietly amid the Ewoks to translate for them.

"Goodbye, my friend. It has been an honor and a privilege to stand with you all these years."

With that, R2 rocketed into the moon's atmosphere where he exploded in to one massive firework. Again, Leia's face appeared to them as it had before.

" _My fellow citizens of the galaxy, my name is Leia Organa and I was a member of the Rebel alliance during the time of the Empire and the Resistance against the First Order before my death. I have spent my entire life fighting to rid the stars of oppression and tyranny and I am here to remind you today, to not lose hope. A new age is coming, and we must stand together to see it through. To all of you who feel fear and have nothing left, we are with you. And to my son…"_

Rey felt Ben shudder through the Force at Leia's shocking call to him.

" _You were born to parents who were easily distracted by politics, warfare, and the ongoing battle to keep peace within the galaxy. I want you know what I should have told you every day then, and what I wish I could tell you face to face now." The General sighed softly and began to cry._

" _I love you. Your father and I loved you more than you could ever comprehend. Now, this R2 unit has been equipped with atmospheric missiles carrying this message to every star within reach. Before long, the whole galaxy will know how much we both loved you right up until the day we died. Just as we should have done from the beginning. Remember that it's never too late. May the Force be with you all."_

As the broken, burning pieces of R2's body came back down to the moon's surface, the Ewoks each took their little bundle of twigs, set them alight, and placed them on the water for the tide to drift them out to sea. Before long, it seemed like the entire body of water had turned into a massive twinkling blanket of warmth and hope. Everyone stood together, some holding each other like Finn and Rose, and others alone crying their own tears of grief. Slowly, as the lights of the upon the water were washed out to sea, the rose into the air as if a wind had come up from beneath them and carried them to the stars. Rey thought that it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and slipped away silently as the Ewoks began to chant the ancient words for "friend" and "goodbye" like a sad lullaby.


End file.
